1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive air duct and garnish structure which is preferable in obtaining a wider field of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist vehicles in which an air duct is disposed on a passenger compartment side of a pillar and in which the air duct is wrapped around with a garnish. The air duct and garnish structure will be described below with reference to FIG. 14.
FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view showing a related automotive air duct and garnish structure. A pillar 102 is constituted by an outer panel 100 and an inner panel 101, and a window glass 103 is mounted along a side of the pillar 102. An air duct 104 is disposed on passenger compartment sides of the pillar 102 and an edge portion of the window glass 103, and further, a garnish 105 is mounted on a passenger compartment side of the air duct 104 so that the air duct 104 is wrapped around with the garnish 105. Then, a range on an interior side of the window glass 103 is painted black from an edge portion 105b of the garnish 105 to the side of the pillar 102 so as to form a painted-black opaque portion 106.
As with the related art air duct and garnish structure in which the pillar 102 is thick, in a case where the air duct 104 is disposed only on the passenger compartment side of the pillar 102, the air duct 104 largely protrudes into the passenger compartment, whereby the space in the passenger compartment is reduced.
Since the cross-sectional area of the air duct 104 cannot be modified with a view to securing a predetermined amount of air ventilation, in order to avoid a risk that the space inside the passenger compartment is reduced as described above, the protruding amount of the air duct 104 into the passenger compartment is reduced by disposing the air duct 104 on a passenger compartment side of a boundary between the pillar 102 and the window glass 103 which is disposed adjacent to the pillar 102.
However, since the air duct 104 extends over a side of the window glass 103, the garnish 105 covers a part of the window glass 103, this deteriorating the field of view.